Variable inlet guide vanes are commonly used in gas turbine engines to control a flow of air within a case, such as a compressor case. The angle of the vanes is adjustable for this purpose. Assembly methods for variable inlet guide vanes traditionally involves positioning each vane into a bushing which is pressed into the compressor case. This method of assembly generally requires a substantial amount of time and limits design options because of assembly restrictions resulting from mating parts within a case. The assembly using traditional methods limits the spacing between vanes because of the difficulty in installing the last vane in a stage. The last vane must be able to rotate into position without interference from adjacent vanes. Accordingly, traditional assembly methods have required for instance the addition of the flange to the outer case for this very purpose, resulting in an increased weight, a larger part count and longer assembly time.